User blog:12shzarmai/Potential Singularities in Fate Grand Order
''Context:- '' All the singualrities in this post are alternate timelines to the Lostbelts and the Greater History of Man (the Main Timelines), they diverge from the normal historical time periods and the Lostbelts' events, in other words they are '''Divergency Pathways that diverge from the Main Timelines and Lostbelts. This is Extreme Mode meaning they will be harder to 'fix' or restore than the Lostbelts or the Original Singularities. '' These Divergency Pathways have different abnormality ranks which are called Diverge Levels, they are the following:- '' EX, A, C++, B, B+, C-, D++ and A+. '' 'Scramble for Africa : Colonisation and Freedom ' 'Diverge Level A+ ' Africa = 'As I am from Africa, I would like to see a singularity in Africa for example a singularity in the colonization era when European countries rushed to carve up large parts of my home continent. So here is my idea :- Potential Servants that could appear = Fumo Liyongo - Archer Mwindo - Caster Mwindo - Ruler Nana YaaAsantewaa - Archer Amina of Zaria - Saber or Rider Shaka Zulu - Lancer Shaka Zulu (Alter?) - Berserker, etc............ 'Paraguay : 1864 War of the Triple Alliance ' 'Diverge Level C- ' 'South America = 'A singularity in this continent would be similar to the North America singularity in my opinion. So my idea is for the singularity to happen in the Paragyuan War (War of the Triple Alliance). I am not really sure for the servants that could appear in this singularity, but I think it is going to be dominated by South American heroic spirits and maybe Divine Spirit servants as well. The hero deity (Divine Spirit), '''Sigu '''could appear as a 5 star Ruler or even as a 5 star Caster in this singularity. Potential Servant that could appear is :- Simon Bolivar - as a 3 star Saber-class servant. Sigu - Ruler Sigu - Caster 'Oceania : Kelly Country of Bushrangers ' 'Diverge Level B+ ' '''For this singularity, It would happen in 19th century Australia with the famous Australian Outlaw Bushranger Ned Kelly having a MAJOR spotlight in this singularity. ' 'By the way, Oceania is the continent that Australia is in. ' Servants to appear = Ned Kelly - Archer Isokelekel Alter - Rider Isokelekel - Lancer Maui - Rider Wurrunna - Caster Atonga - Rider Hesucka - Archer, etc....... 'Turkey : Transcontinental Country of Warring Empires ' 'Diverge Level B ' This singularity would also be a major singularity as well involving the Ottoman Empire and the Byzantine Empire. Servants to appear = Hayreddin Barbarossa - Rider Suleiman the Magnificent - Saber Rostam - Grand Saber (Potential Candidate for the Grand Saber class) Justinian I (the First) - Saber Belisarius - Rider Belisarius - Archer Longinus - Grand Lancer Nene Hatun - Archer Esfandiyar - Archer Esfandiyar - Saber , etc.............. 'Siberia : Extensive Freezing Land of Chaos ' '''Diverge Level EX This is the last potential singularity I can think of right now. This one would be super-chaotic, because it would involve alternate history and actual history's political factions which are: The Russian Empire '- This empire beat the Communist Bolsheviks and Tsar Nicholas II is now dead. In his place Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna rules as the Empress of Russia. '''The Shaman Alliance - '''This is an alliance of shamans, mages, necromancers, spellcasters, etc that have banded together in Siberia and they oppose the Russian Empire and the other major faction in this singularity. Most importantly, they have 2 holy grails in their possesion and several servants as well - mostly Caster-class servants. They are led by Baba Yaga and Kiviuk. '''The New Mongol Empire - '''This empire is led by Temujin Genghis Khan (A Grand Rider servant) who has materialised as a summon of Gaia (the World or Planet Earth) to collect the 2 holy grails and repair the singularity. However he has other plans for what to do with the holy grails after he has colleceted them. Servants to appear = Temujin Genghis Khan - Grand Rider Kiviuk - Caster Kiviuk Alter - Rider Oghuz Khagan - Lancer (Limited time servant) Oghuz Khagan - Saber Ivan Tsarevich - Rider Amirani - Saber Kyzaghan - Grand Rider (A Divine Spirit Servant) Baba Yaga - Caster Baba Yaga - Rider, etc ................ 'Mesoamerica : Central American Heroes of Legend ' 'Diverge Level A ' This Singularity focuses on the Mesoamerican Pennisula and its myths & legends. '''Servants to Appear:- ' Itzapapalotl - Beast-Class servant (This singularity's final boss) Quetzalcoatl - Rider Tonsured Mayan Maize god - Foreigner (Divine Spirit Servant) Hunahpu & Xbalanque - Archer, etc........... 'Balkans : Post-Cold War Region of Crisis ' '''Diverge Level C++ This Singularity will be the post-cold war era of the Balkans Pennisula's history, when Yugoslavia still existed and crisis reigned in the culturally split country. With tensions running high, the country's history diverges and reaches a standstill point which triggers a singularity. Servants to Appear:-''' Skenderberg - Rider Milos Obilic - Assassin Almos - Saber Prince Marko - Saber Karadjorje - Saber Perun - Grand Rider (Divine Spirit Servant - He is summoned as a Pseudo-Servant though) Samodiva - Caster Elijah (From the Bible) - Ruler, etc.................. 'The Middle East: Ancient Pennisula of Ethnic and Religious Tensions ' '''Diverge Level EX This Singualrity is going to be one of the top 3 most dangerous singularities. It focuses on the Hashemites and the House of Saud. Although in this singularity (based in the year 1925), the house of Saud have been almost annihilated by the Hashemites and the Hashemites now control the Arabian Pennisula, leading their main enemy the Sauds desperate to reclaim the pennisula. Other groups are involved though............... Factions = '''House of Hashem - '''Led by Ali Bin Hussein of Hejaz. He is helped by Umar Al-Farooq, a powerful and influential caliph. '''House of Saud - '''Led by Abdulaziz Ibn Saud and assissted by Antarah Ibn Shaddad, a Pre-Islamic Arab Knight and Poet. '''Israeli Protection Army (IPA) - '''A coatlition of Israeli Servants (Heroic spirits) to protect the Jewish people in the chaotic conflict between the House of Hashem and the House of Saud. Servants to Appear:- Umar Al-Farooq - Saber Antarah Ibn Shaddad - Lancer Antarah Alter - Saber Gideon - Ruler Moses - Ruler Joshua - Ruler Abimelech (from the Bible) - Avenger Samson - Avenger Samson - Berserker David - Saber Heitsi-Eibib - Grand Caster (Divine Spirit Servant), etc.............. Anyways, guys what do you think? Category:Blog posts